1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed generally toward sewing and embroidery. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved method and system for positioning and holding items for embroidery.
2. Description of Related Art
An item to be embroidered, such as a shirt, cap, or belt, is known as an embroiderable. The embroiderable must be correctly positioned and held in place in an embroidery machine so that a design may be embroidered in the desired position on the material of the embroiderable. Currently, the embroiderable is held in place by using one of an embroidery hoop, a frame and adhesive, a clamping device, or a metal plate inside an embroidery hoop with a window and magnets. Each of these means for holding and positioning the embroiderable has disadvantages.
To use a frame and adhesive, an embroidery machine operator attaches a frame to the embroidery machine, applies adhesive to backing material, attaches the embroiderable to the backing material, and then places the backing material with the attached embroiderable in the frame. The frame and adhesive are typically used for small items, such as patches, which do not fit into a frame. One disadvantage of using the frame and adhesive is that the adhesive is messy and can gum up the embroidery machine, or the embroiderable.
To use an embroidery hoop, an embroidery machine operator snaps a top hoop and a bottom hoop together with the embroiderable and backing in between the two hoops. Snapping together and pulling apart the two hoops may be difficult for the operator, especially if the embroiderable is made from a thick material, and if the operator has less than average strength. In addition, some embroiderables, such as belts, check book covers, doilies, and collars, may be difficult to position properly using an embroidery hoop. Also, snapping together the hoops may leave bum marks on delicate fabrics, such as silk or velvet.
A clamping device uses two plates to clamp the embroiderable in place. A disadvantage of the clamping device is that many delicate materials, such as velvet and silk, get bum marks or fabric degradation when the clamping device is used. Another disadvantage of the clamping device is that one side of the clamping device is closed, so that certain types of items cannot be embroidered using the clamping device. For example, a long item, such as a laundry bag or pant leg, cannot be embroidered using the clamping device because the closed side of the clamping device prevents the operator from pushing the embroiderable far enough through the clamping device.
Another approach to holding an embroiderable in an embroidery machine is to use a metal plate inside a conventional embroidery hoop and magnets to hold the embroiderable in place, as described in U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2006/0272565, entitled “Embroidery Patch Placement Holder”. However, using the metal plate with a conventional embroidery hoop still requires the operator to snap together and pull apart the two hoops, which may be physically challenging for operators with less than average strength, such as the disabled or elderly. Moreover, the operator faces increased complexity because the metal plate and magnets are used in addition to the conventional two hoops, adding more steps to the embroidery process.
Thus, each of the current means for holding and positioning an embroiderable for embroidery has disadvantages. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and system for positioning and holding items for embroidery.